Cat's Battle
by Shinigami29
Summary: [Sequel to Cat's Dream, Rewritten, Formally Called 'Tell Me You Love Me'] In a reality that exsists only in the purest of hearts, how can two spiritual lovers be together? Expecially when their fates are intertwined with Tyson's and Mariah's.
1. Prologue My Lovely

Y'allo everyone… if anyone remembers the amazing Ami-

Pixie: don't give yourself too much credit

Ami: sure, sure… burst my bubble why don't cha? Anyways… I'll be updating this fic from now on (I hope…) but I'm also gonna be rewriting the first chapters… starting with this one! My style and ideas have changed so much, that I havta. ;; cough this message with be replayed on the fourthchapter too…

**Prologue – My Lovely**

_She giggled at Galux, stretched out in the sun bathed meadow, before looking over the river. She sighed before falling down on her back, and listened as to the steps of the massive mountain lion as she padded her way over to her._

"_Galux," she curled onto her side as the lion lay down beside her. "Why hasn't the desert come back? It's been an entire year since he said he loved me… so why doesn't he visit me anymore?"_

"_I don't know, Mistress," Galux purred, licking her master's face. But you two are together…that is all that matters."_

"_What of you and Dragoon?" the pink-haired kitten smiled as she pushed herself up and looked at the mountain lion. "Tell me a story Galux, because it has been so long since the last time you did..."_

_The great lion sighed as she was enveloped in light, and slowly the figure of a beautiful woman appeared before the Kitten, her long hair woven into a braid. Her cherry eyes spoke of sorry, and looked out towards the horizon Mariah had gazed at moments before._

"_I have not been allowed to see him," she whispered._

"_What?" the kitten was furious, leaning forwards to make her dear friend look at her. "Why not? Me and Tyson have been together for a year now!"_

"_You two are free to choose each other," Galux smiled, and Mariah felt the familiar pull as she began to wake up. "But I am bound the Fate's – and their law – just as he is; we have been told not to see one another."_

"…But Galux…" she murmured as she woke up. Mariah sighed as she settled into her sheets, trying to remember the small details of her existence.

"Mariah…" her reminder kissed her cheeks, drawing her full attention to the present, instead of her dreams. "Wake up."

"Go 'way," she giggled, pulling the sheets over her head.

"Just remember that you brought this upon yourself," she could hear his wicked grin as he picked her up, sheets and all, and carried her out of her room.

"Tyson!" she shrieked, hanging onto his neck. He only laughed.

'…_if only Dragoon and Galux could be as happy as us…'_


	2. Watching

Why hello hello hello… I have a new watcher/bugger person. Which is a good thing. Neo Aguni is gonna make sure I update regularly.

Pixie: _finally_, someone up to the challenge…

Ami: Heehee… I know.

**Watching**

Tyson carried her out to the oasis, where he put her down and pinned her against a palm tree. "I've got you now," he whispered against her cheek. "And don't expect me to let you go. Ever."

"You can't actually claim me until the wedding," she reminded him, sticking her tongue out playfully. He responded by kissing her, chasing that tongue back into her mouth; she melted against him, and she took that as initiative to go maybe just a little bit farther…

She squeaked and pushed against his arms when she felt a hand against her stomach, and blushed at him. "S-sorry…" He laughed.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," he didn't remove his hand, just slipped it around to her back and pulled her closer. "In fact, I think it's a good thing that you're keeping my hormones at bay…"

"So am I," both teens looked up to see Aretha, who smiled at them kindly, but with worry in her eyes. "You don't mind if I steal her from you, do you Tyson?"

"Yes," Tyson growled; he calmed his nerves, reminding himself that this was only Aretha… Aretha couldn't do anything.

He still had nightmares about the fates.

"What do you need me for Aretha?" Mariah asked kindly, leaning closer to him. He sighed pleasantly, and dropped a few tender kisses to her neck; she squirmed, giggling.

"Mother wants to start working on you're wedding dress," Aretha said easily. "After all, there's only a year left; we need to get measurements and ideas for trail lengths and veil styles. There's a few designers waiting in the throne room to hack out a rough version of something we should all agree on. We just need the bride-to-be."

"Can't you wait a few hours?" Tyson whined, pulling the pink-haired-angel in his arms closer to him. He breathed in her scent; vanilla and baby's breathe the shampoo he had bought for her.

"No," Aretha gave him a reproving look. "The sooner we get this done, the sooner you get her back."

"Nuh uh," he shook his head; an idea came to him suddenly, and he stepped back from Mariah, only to pick her up and sling her over a shoulder. "You'll never take us alive!" he called out, even as he was running away. He heard Aretha's laughter in the background, and Mariah's laughter just behind him.

"Tyson!" she chuckled. "Put me down, you… you…"

"Idiot?" he offered. "Baka? Moron?" He chuckled as he finally stopped near the palace walls, placing her on her feet. "Take her pick; won't change the fact that I'm you're idiot, you're baka, you're moron…"

"Hmm," she stood on her tippi-toes and kissed his lips. "Flattery will get you no where."

"Is that right?" He chuckled back at her, hugging her tightly. She hugged him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What's wrong Tyson?" she asked against his chest. He let out a gruff laugh.

"I just don't want to loose you," he responded, pulling away to look in her almond-eyes.

"You haven't lost me yet," was her response. "But you will if you never let me get fitted for my dress; if I have nothing to wear to the wedding, I can't attend it, remember?"

"I know, I know…" he grinned at her. "But why can't I just be there with you while you get fitted?"

"Because it's bad luck," she slapped him lightly on the arm, sending him a playful glare.

"You're so superstitious," he laughed, kissing her again. "But that's why I love you."


	3. Running a Little

Y'ello!!  
  
Pixie, Vern, Dusk and the Chibis: Zzzzz...  
  
Ami: my story ain't THAT boring!!  
  
Vern: *yawn* I don't wanna go to school...  
  
Ami: and WHY didn't anyone say thank you to TK Macintosh??  
  
-  
  
Running a Little  
  
-  
  
Tyson was putting any and all of his attention on kissing Mariah... his mind was a complete blank... except...  
  
'God the taste of her lips are addicting,' he whispered in his mind. 'Could just kiss her all day... actually... not quite a bad idea...'  
  
"Tyson??" a voice said beside them; both of them groaned, breaking their kiss and turning to look at the owner of the voice. Aretha. "I have to steal her away from you now."  
  
Tyson looked from Mariah to Aretha and back again a couple of times.  
  
"Well," he said, turning to Aretha. "Doesn't take an idiot to figure this out," he turned back to Mariah, picked her up, and started running away from his friend.  
  
"Tyson!" he smiled as his friend screamed his name; Mariah giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Get back here!"  
  
"When I'm done!" he yelled back, smiling at her. "Still have to make her mindless from kisses!"  
  
"Haven't you already done that?" Aretha yelled at them again; Mariah yelled back this time.  
  
"Give him an hour!" she smiled. "I really don't mind at all!"  
  
Aretha stopped chasing them, but Tyson ran her out to the oasis anyways.  
  
"Here you are milady," he smiled, placing her back down on the ground. "Now, where were we?"  
  
"Right about here," she whispered, leaning into his lips. He just mumbled something into the kiss, and pulled her tight against his chest.  
  
In utter and complete bliss, he wrapped his arms around her...  
  
'If only...' he thought. 'If only...' 


End file.
